


Golden Dreams Were Shiny Days

by lightkeykid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, do you remember the 21st night of september?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightkeykid/pseuds/lightkeykid
Summary: Sometimes, stress relief comes in the form of a Saturday night patrol with your partner and his music-playing weapon. At least for Ladybug, it does.





	Golden Dreams Were Shiny Days

Marinette screamed into her pillow. “I can’t take it anymore Tikki,” she groaned after her second screaming session of the night.

The kwami ran her little hand through her hair. “It’s gonna be okay Marinette.”

She sat up on her bed and clutched her cat pillow to her chest. “How, Tikki? It feels like the world conspired against me this week. A test in Ms. Bustier’s class on Monday and then a pop quiz in Mendeleiv’s on Tuesday. Then Wednesday, my parents needed me to help out in the bakery because they were busy with a catering order. Then there were two akuma attacks the last two nights. I’m exhausted Tikki!” Marinette whined, dropping her head onto the pillow. 

“So why don’t you rest tonight? It might not seem much, but even a little stress relief is good for you.” Tikki pointed out. “Relaxation is key.”

“I can’t relax! Tonight is patrol with Chat Noir. He’s been taking each of my patrol nights this week; I can’t blow him off again.” She glanced at her alarm clock. “Oh no, I’m late!”

“I’m sure Chat will understand-” Tikki’s words were lost to Marinette’s sudden transformation.

“Sorry, Tikki, but we’re needed elsewhere.” Marinette crept along the balcony railing and studied her surroundings. As soon as she cleared the area, she leapt onto the nearest rooftop and made her way to the designated location.

Every other Saturday, she and Chat Noir did a joint patrol. After the events of Sandboy, they felt it was necessary. There were enough citizens, such as Alya, that kept tabs on akuma during the day. Ladybug and Chat Noir took responsibility for akumas in the night. 

As she approached the little park, she heard music floating through the air. Wait, was that dance music? Marinette landed on the soft grass and looked around. No sign of Chat Noir. Where was that music coming from? It had a great beat, one that she couldn’t help but bop her head to.

“Do you remember, the 21st night of September?”  The lyrics finally began. Marinette remembered this song from her childhood. Papa loved swinging her around to it when she was smaller (not that he couldn’t do it now). She closed her eyes and spun around to the first verse as it built up momentum. Just as it was getting to the good part, it stopped. What?

There was a thud in front of her, and she opened her eyes to find Chat Noir smirking at her. “Wow, milady, you’ve got some meow-ves,” He teased with a twirl of his tail.

She crossed her arms and frowned. “I should have guessed it was you. We’re here for patrol, not goofing around.” Marinette didn’t mean to snap, but after this week’s exhaustion, she was close to her breaking point.

His grin dropped. “I’m sorry, milady. I just thought that- Well, you’ve been pretty stressed lately, this week especially. You never ask me to sub in for your patrols, and you asked twice! It must have been pretty bad.” He rubbed his arm nervously and lifted his baton up to her. “When I was little, my mom would play this every year on September 21st. We danced like crazy all evening. I thought it might cheer you up too.” 

Marinette felt her anger wash away as quickly as it came. Her kitty looked so contrite, and he hadn’t done anything other than try to make her happy. She grabbed the baton from his hand.

“Well, Tikki did say that a little stress relief is good for me.” She smiled and pressed play. His face lit up like the Eiffel Tower.

Marinette held his baton like a microphone. “Hey, hey, hey!” She sang as she jumped toward him in sync with the music.. In the quiet of the night, her voice echoed around the park.

“Ba-de-ya! Say do you remember?” He joined in happily and danced with her.

“Ba-de-ya! Dancing in September!” Marinette replied.

Together they sang the final lyric. “Ba-de-ya, never was a cloudy daaaay!” The two superheroes held the last note as long until they broke down laughing. They rolled around on the grass as the song continued softly in the background.

Marinette wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes and turned to her partner. “Thank you, Chat.” She reached out to pat his hand. “I mean it. I needed it.”

He looked back at her with such sincerity; she wanted to turn away. Instead, she accepted the small squeeze he gave her own hand. “Anything for you milady.” Chat turned slightly to look up at the moon in the sky.

“Are you okay if we stay like this for a little while? I could use the rest,” Marinette admitted.

Chat chuckled lightly. “Of course. Relaxation is key, after all.”

“What did you say?” She asked. Tikki had only said that to her twenty minutes ago.

“It’s something my kwami tells me. He says I live by the book too much, that I should let go a little.”

Marinette snorted lightly. “Seems like our kwamis have the same guidebook, “How to Mentor Teenage Superheroes 101.”

Their giggles drifted off into the air. If anyone in the adjacent buildings peeked out of their windows on that 21st night of September, they would’ve seen their local superheroes relaxing on the grass. 

Years later, Ladybug and Chat Noir would remember it as a golden dream on a shiny day.


End file.
